Recueil d'imagines ( SPN )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating T pour le moment.
1. Dean x Male reader

_**P**_ _ **etit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Donc, voilà, un petit recueil d'imagines sur Supernatural. Les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, donc... ah, la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Voilàà. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'image est de tumblr ! Je crois que c'est tout, donc, enjoy !

* * *

Dean x Male!reader

* * *

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Dean, arrête-toi !

Et pour une fois, ce petit con t'écouta et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, certes, en grognant, mais il le fit.

\- Quoi encore ? Râla le chasseur, et la brutalement envie de le frapper te prit.

\- Tu demandes ce qu'il y a ? Mais bon sang, Dean, réfléchit un instant ! Tu as failli tuer ce pauvre type !

Et à vrai dire, tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Dean l'avait salement amoché, et désormais, l'homme était à l'hôpital, et vous, vous rouliez loin le plus vite possible.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?

Tu t'étouffas à moitié tandis que Dean croisait les bras sur son torse de foudroyant du regard.

\- Ouais, et alors ? Il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Il l'avait – Dean, il n'avait rien fait du tout !

\- Mec, il te collait comme un chien un rut !

Pendant un instant, tu restas bouche-bée, avant de taper sur le siège passager où tu étais assis, ne te souciant pas réellement de la réplique qui semblait venir aux lèvres de Dean parce que tu avais frappé Baby.

\- Bon sang, il m'a simplement ouvert une foutue porte !

\- Et après cette porte, si j'avais pas été là, il t'aurait amené jusqu'à sa piaule et t'aurais baisé comme un porc !

La colère remplit rapidement tes veines, et tu te passas une main sur le visage pour essayer de te calmer.

\- Dean, est-ce que tus un putain de problème avec mon homosexualité ? Demandas-tu d'une voix calme, qui reflétait mal ton agitation intérieure.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si vous n'en aviez pas déjà parlé. Tu le lui avais dit dès la première fois où il avait cru que tu voulais passer une nuit avec la serveuse, ce qui était trois ans plus tôt. Au début, Dean ne t'avait pas cru, mais lorsque il t'avait vu draguer pas très discrètement l'agent du FBI avec qui vous travailliez sur une affaire quelques jours plus tard, il avait compris que tu ne blaguais pas et que tu étais vraiment gay. Il y avait eu une atmosphère étrange, puis finalement, tu avais levé les yeux au ciel en disant que non, bordel, ce n'était pas parce que tu étais homo que tu voulais le baiser. Après ça, les choses étaient allées mieux.

Et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, Dean commençait à agir vraiment bizarrement, et ça commençait vraiment à te taper sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu sais que je n'ai pas de soucis avec ça ! S'exclama Dean, mais une rougeur apparut sur ses joues, te faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mec, je t'assure que oui !

Tu étais un brun dubitatif, mais ce qui te chiffonnais plus qu'autre chose, c'étaient les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Dean. Le chasseur ne rougissait jamais. Une idée passa brièvement dans ton esprit et tu fronças encore un peu plus les sourcils, avant de demander avec hésitation.

\- Dean... Est-ce que tu es... attiré par moi ?

\- Hein ? Non ! S'exclama un peu trop vivement Dean en détournant le regard. Je suis pas gay, mec !

Ca, tu le savais bien, vu le nombre de femmes qu'il avait ramené dans son lit. Mais par contre, tu savais aussi qu'en ce moment, il agissait bizarrement, comme lorsqu'il restait dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps, ou quand il réfrénait tout contact entre vous alors que Dean était le mec le plus tactile que tu connaissais. Ce n'était pas des câlins ni rien, mais des tapes sur l'épaule, des coups de coude ou son épaule contre la tienne quand il y avait quelque chose de drôle. Et là, il y avait les rougeurs sur les joues de Dean, et son malaise réellement visible. Tu hésitas une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser tomber tes réflexions, et tu attrapas vivement la nuque de Dean. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de s'étrangler que tu posais déjà tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre ou doux ou amoureux, simplement le contact de vos lèvres. Tu voulus te reculer après quelques secondes d'immobilité, mais Dean s'accrocha à ta veste en cuir et se mit à t'embrasser brusquement, mouvant ses lèvres contre les tiennes comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, et putain, c'était bon. Tu répondis avec un grognement à son baiser, raffermissant ta prise sur sa nuque, et continuas de l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Dean n'était définitivement pas doux – il n'était jamais doux -, et tu ne l'étais pas non plus – tu l'étais plus que lui, mais pas énormément non plus. Mais putain, c'était un foutu baiser. Lorsque tu dus vos lèvres pour récupérer un peu d'air, Dean ouvrit brièvement les yeux, et tu déglutis difficilement en voyant les étincelles dans son regard, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- ... Okay. Je suis peut-être un petit peu gay pour toi.


	2. Sam x Fem reader

Sam x Fem!reader; enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque tu ouvris la porte, tu eus l'impression que ta mâchoire s'écrasa au sol.

\- Bonjour ! Agent Plant, Agent Thompson, FBI. Pourrions-nous échanger quelques mots avec vous ?

Tu bégayas quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de finalement t'écarter, et les deux hommes rentrèrent, le géant d'abord, et un plus petit ensuite, mais tu ne pouvais pas quitter tes yeux du premier, parce que bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était une bombe. Aussi, le reste de la conversation te passa un peu au-dessus de la tête. Puis, quand même, ils avaient des questions bizarres, ces deux agents, mais le mec était vraiment canon, et sa voix était vraiment belle, alors tu y répondis quand même, parce que cela devait simplement être un truc d'agents.

Malheureusement, ils quittèrent ta maison trop vite à ton goût, et tu te retrouvas à soupirer comme une pauvre princesse abandonnée. C'était un peu pathétique, mais bon, il fallait avouer que c'était pas tous les jours que tu voyais des beaux-gosses comme ça à ton travail, vu que tu bossais dans une maison de retraite.

Enfin.

Il était canon, quoi, cet agent Plant. Le nom te disait quelque chose, mais tu étais incapable de te rappeler pourquoi. Mais cela ne changeais pas le fait que ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de ta meilleure amie et que vous alliez fêter ça dans un bar, et qu'avec cette visite impromptue, tu allais être en retard.

Et bon sang, ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était de voir à ce bar, alors que tu avais déjà un bon niveau d'alcool dans le sang, ces deux agents. Et certes, ils étaient tous les deux beaux en costume, mais alors là, en chemise en flanelle, et de la... De la terre sur eux, ils étaient incroyablement canons. Et le géant encore plus.

Alors cela arriva, tu ne sais pas comment, mais tu réussis à le ramener dans ton lit, où il t'y amena, et tu passas une des plus belles nuits de ta vie. Parce que son corps, et ses mains... C'était quelque chose. Oui, vraiment, cela ne fut qu'une nuit, mais ce fut la nuit de ta vie. Et quand l'homme – Sam, t'avait-il dit -, partit le matin, tu ne t'étonnas même pas de ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'était la plus belle nuit de ta vie, mais la seule chose qui te resta, ce fut le souvenir de son corps.


	3. Claire x Fem reader

Claire x Fem!reader

* * *

Tu étais au bout de ta vie. Totalement, définitivement au bout de ta vie.  
À vrai dire, tu n'étais pas sûre d'être pas déjà morte.

Une brûlure au bas-ventre te fit revenir sur terre et tu ne pus réprimer un geignement de douleur en te recroquevillant sur toi-même, serrant tes bras contre son ventre dans la pitoyable tentative de faire cesser la douleur – mais cela ne marchait pas, cela ne marchait jamais, et tu te retrouvas à grogner un peu plus fort en serrant la mâchoire.

Ouais, tu n'étais pas morte, et ton corps te le rappelait à chaque instant depuis deux heures maintenant. Foutues règles, foutues hormones, foutues ovaires, foutu corps de femme. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu fasses partie de ces filles qui se tordaient de douleur à cause de leurs règles ?

Un nouvel pic de douleur arriva brutalement et tu roulas dans ton lit en gémissant. Putain. Tu n'en pouvais déjà plus, et la seule chose que tu voulais faire était de mourir pour que cette douleur cesse enfin. Lorsque tu les avais senties arriver, tu avais d'abord tenté de les ignorer, mais la douleur avait progressivement augmenté, puis peu à peu, tu avais dû poser ton livre, éteindre la musique, et quitter ton fauteuil.

Et maintenant, tu te tordais dans ton lit, tes genoux hors-service tu ne savais pas pourquoi – enfin si, tu savais que c'était une histoire de circulation du sang ou tu ne savais pas réellement quoi – et puis tu avais des sortes de fourmis au niveau de la tête, et tu avais mal putain tu avais mal.

Puis une sonnerie de téléphone retenti et tu juras, cherchant ton téléphone d'une main sans oser te redresser totalement.

\- Ouais ? Grognas-tu sans regarder qui t'appelais, voulant juste que la douleur cesse.

\- Wow, babe, quel enthousiasme ! S'exclama une voix un peu moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil, et un sourire se dessina sur ton visage crispé.

\- Claire, soupiras-tu doucement. Ca va ?

\- Ouais, tranquille. Jody et Alex ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, et je voulais savoir, ça te dirait que l'on aille au ciné ou – Babe ?

La voix de Claire passa en arrière-plan dans ton esprit alors qu'un cri t'échappa. Tu roulas une nouvelle fois dans le lit, incapable de penser correctement alors que tu avais la sensation que ton ventre était traversé par des milliers d'épées qui te déchiraient les entrailles.

\- Babe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je – règles, réussis-tu à marmonner en récupérant ton téléphone qui avait glissé.

Claire émit un bruit indistinct au bout du fil, avant de reprendre une voix normale.

\- Tu es chez toi ?

\- Ouais, grognas-tu.

\- Ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

\- Je risque pas.

Tu eus un ricanement avant de gémir de douleur, et entendis une nouvelle foi la voix de Claire avant que la communication ne coupe. Tu viras ton téléphone sur al table de chevet pour éviter de l'écraser par inadvertance, mais la faible extension de ton corps te fis avoir un cri. Tu te roulas en boule, incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur tes joues.

Tu avais tellement mal, bon sang, juste tellement mal... A vrai dire, seule la pensée que Claire était en chemin t'empêchait de t'effondrer, parce que bon, tu ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point des simples règles pouvaient te mettre dans cette état.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois que vous sortiez ensemble, et à chaque fois, tu t'étais arrangée pour ne pas avoir de contact avec elle le premier jour de tes règles – enfin, ce n'était pas spécialement avec elle que tu faisais cela, mais avec tout le monde, parce que tu détestais paraître faible. De toutes façons, au lycée, tu ne pouvais pas laisser passer tes faiblesses, comme tout le monde, parce que sinon... et bien, tu étais morte.

Déjà qu'être une des rares lesbiennes du lycée, et en plus, en couple, te donnait une place particulière et vraiment peu stable... Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si tu laissais les gens te marcher sur les pieds, et Claire, encore moins. Elle avait déjà envoyé plusieurs gars au tapis à la suite de leurs insultes, et depuis, vous aviez assez la paix.

Puis un bruit de porte se fit entendre et il y eut un éléphant qui monta jusqu'à ta chambre alors que tu tentais de te redresser.

\- Hey, sweetie, souris-tu faiblement, essayant de te relever, mais une brusque crampe te pris, et tu retombas sur ton lit comme un sac.

Immédiatement, tu te retrouvas enserrée dans une chaude étreinte, et Claire te fit un léger baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Et beh, tu m'en avais jamais parlé, de ça, murmura-t-elle alors que tu te collais contre elle en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur te traverser.

\- C'est pas important.

Enfin, c'était pas important, mais foutrement douloureux, et tu seras sa veste de cuir brusquement en faisant craquer ta mâchoire, grognant.

\- Babe... Soupira Claire. Tu es importante, okay ?

La blonde passa tendrement sa main dans tes cheveux, et ta douleur sembla presque s'apaiser sous le geste. En public, vous ne vous faisiez pas énormément de geste affectifs, mais simplement parce que ce n'était ni ton genre, ni le sien – mais pour Claire, cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose de différent, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser. Cependant, en privé, et bien, vous ne vous lâchiez que très rarement, et c'était tellement agréable.

Enfin, ça avait beau être agréable, là, tu souffrais comme pas possible, donc c'était pas génial non plus.

\- J'vais te faire couler un bain, d'accord ?

Tu hochas la tête machinalement, parce que c'était quand même une bonne idée, et Claire déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les tiennes avant de se relever, et quelques secondes plus tard, tu entendis l'eau couler. Mais la douleur, si elle avait semblé diminuer un petit peu, était toujours forte, et tu essayas de respirer profondément pour te détendre.

Vaguement, il te sembla que Claire descendait, et quelque chose s'enclencha, peut-être le micro-onde. Seulement, ton bas-ventre décida de se rebeller encore une fois, et tu enfouis ta tête dans tes bras, étouffant un geignement.

Ce qu'il te parût être des siècles plus tard, Claire remonta, passant dans la salle de bain avant de venir dans la chambre, et tu relevas la tête en t'essuyant les yeux.

\- Ca fait pitié, hein ? Ricanas-tu faiblement, et Claire roula des yeux.

\- Mais non, idiote, dit-elle effectivement, avant de te soulever vivement contre elle, et pour la première fois de la journée, tu n'eus pas un cri de douleur, mais un cri de surprise.

Parfois, tu oubliais à quel point la jeune femme était forte – bien plus forte qu'elle semblait. Elle te déposa ensuite dans la salle de bain tranquillement alors que tu retenais un gémissement de douleur. Lentement, elle te déshabilla et tu entras en trébuchant dans l'eau de la baignoire, vite rejoins par Claire, qui s'installa derrière toi en te prenant dans un de ses bras, te tenant un chocolat chaud de l'autre.

\- God, tu es un ange, marmonnas-tu en la récupérant, serrant la tasse entre tes mains.

\- Mais oui, rit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu ferrais sans moi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avouas-tu, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que pourtant, ton bas-ventre tentait de se rebeller.

Simplement, maintenant, tu étais dans l'eau chaude, contre un corps chaud, et avec un chocolat chaud entre les mains, et une bouche chaude déposait de petits baisers dans ton cou, alors tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.


	4. Castiel x Male reader

Castiel x Male!reader / Inspiré d'un prompt sur Tumblr « _Making deals with devils always sounds glamorous, but you decide to take the high road. Write about the time you made a deal with an angel_ »

* * *

Tu te raclas la gorge, assez gêné, et passas d'un pied à l'autre. À côté de toi, il y avait le corps d'un démon des croisements mort – mais bon, même si tu étais assez désolé pour l'âme de l'humain qu'il possédait, tu ne pouvais pas réellement l'être pour le démon.

N'empêche que, putain. Tu relevas les yeux devant toi, te faisant une nouvelle fois capturé par une paire d'yeux bleu plus foudroyants que la tempête – et ouais, le moment te paraissait bien choisi pour faire des comparaisons à la con comme ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait plein qui te venaient à l'esprit.

L'ange – Castiel – te regardait fixement, comme si tu étais un puzzle particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer, alors que franchement, tu étais juste un mec assez stupide pour aller faire un deal avec un démon tout en sachant parfaitement que ton âme finirait en enfer après ça.

\- C'est un deal, alors ?  
\- C'est un… Deal.

Tu eus un bref soupir, récupérant ta main, qui, jusque-là, était tenue par la poigne de fer de l'ange.

Okay. Tu étais parti pour faire un deal avec un démon, et là, tu venais de conclure le deal, mais avec un ange. Tout était _normal._

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Finis-tu par demander avec un petit peu d'hésitation, n'osant pas réellement regarder Castiel – un putain d' _ange du Seigneur_ , bordel de merde ! - dans les yeux.  
\- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et mince, pourquoi ce geste paraissait adorable ?  
\- Un deal. Avec moi. Je veux dire, c'est pas censé être le truc des démons, ça ? Fis-tu en bougeant vaguement ta main en direction de la forme inanimée qui était allongée sur le sol dans une position étrange.

Le visage de Castiel devint encore plus neutre que tout à l'heure, et ses yeux eurent une sorte de… D'étincelle lumineuse, un peu comme lorsqu'il eut tué le démon tout à l'heure, en appliquant sa main sur son front d'un geste tout à fait badass.

\- Avoir ton âme en enfer n'est pas dans les plans du ciel, répondit-il, et cela ne t'avança pas du tout.

Merde, depuis quand faisais-tu parti des plans du ciel ?

\- Okayyyy… Dis-tu tout de même, assez perplexe, en faisant un léger pas derrière-toi. Je vais donc, huh, y aller.

Tu avais à moitié balbutié, définitivement tout à fait mal à l'aise, et tu récupéras vivement ton sac pour partir. Mince, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement… Étouffant ? Impressionnant ? Chez l'ange, et cela te faisait frémir de la tête au pied.

\- Attends.

Tu t'immobilisas avec un frisson, la voix de Castiel claquant comme l'orage – les comparaisons, le retour -, et finis par te retourner lentement.

\- Oui ?  
\- Le deal n'est pas totalement scellé.

...

\- Hein ? Demandas-tu, perplexe, et soudainement inquiet. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, non ? On est à un croisement, j'ai enfoui le -  
\- Oui, te coupa Castiel, et tu claquas des dents, te taisant immédiatement. Cependant, pour conclure le deal, il est nécessaire d'échanger nos… Fluides corporels. Notre salive, plus précisément.

Oh.  
OH.  
THE FUCK ?

Tu n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'ange était déjà à deux pas de toi et merde, il sentait la tempête, le type ! Mais genre, cette fois, ce n'était pas une comparaison, c'était – réellement. L'ange sentait l'air grillé et la pluie.

\- Veux-tu toujours passer le contrat ? Demanda Castiel, et tu eus besoin d'un instant avec de hocher la tête.  
\- Ou-ouais, dis-tu, la gorge serrée, parce que mince, tu n'avais pas le choix.

Et puis, soyons un petit peu objectif, Castiel – ou le mec qui lui servait de vaisseau, peu importe, était _franchement_ canon. Aussi, lorsqu'il leva la main, tu restas immobile, même si pendant un instant, tu crus sérieusement qu'il allait de dézinguer comme le démon.

Mais non, l'ange se contenta simplement de venir enlever tes lunettes, son visage terriblement près du tien.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, maintenant, murmura-t-il à moitié de sa voix foutrement grave, et si tu voulu sortir une réplique intelligente, l'ange ne t'en laissa pas l'occasion.

Il posa ses lèvres un peu sèches et gercées sur les tiennes, et tu eus l'impression de voir un bout de Paradis.  
Si cela dura une seconde ou des heures, tu fus totalement incapable de le dire, mais la seule chose que tu retins, ce fut le goût de Castiel, quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'incomparable.

Merde. C'était foutrement bon, et lorsque l'ange recula finalement sa tête, la tienne tournait sournoisement.

\- Je reviendrais dans deux jours m'assurer que tu exécutes bien ta part du deal.

Castiel disparut soudainement, dans un battement de plumes, et toi, tu te retrouvas tout seul, comme un con, à penser que ouais, tu voulais définitivement bien qu'il revienne, surtout si tu pouvais l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.


End file.
